Le retour de Sauron le méchant pas beau
by Mariart
Summary: Cette histoire se passe lors de la promenade en bateau qui conduiras Frodon et la gang aux Terres Immortelles et que pendant se temps ya des Orcs fif qui envahis le gondor et réssussite Sauron !Alors,Aragorn part chercher son fidèle ami Légolas !
1. Default Chapter

Le seigneur des anneaux  
  
Notes de l'auteur :Je m'excuse pour tout ceux qui sont maniaquement amoureux du Seigneur des Anneaux mais quoi de mieu qu'un peu d'humour noir....Et comme dirait ma soeur,vous allez sûrement me picher des roches ou des briques virtuelles!!C'est pas grave j'ai un mentale virtuelle très puissant et svp envoyer des reviews pour soi me complimenter ou pour m'insulter j'accepte tous les commentaires!!Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf peut être les orcs ,les bébés orcs laids,les papys du chateau immortel et l'elfe laid qui a remplacé l'autre elfe laid dedans le film parce que y cé foulé la cheville!  
  
Le retour de Sauron le méchant pas beau!  
Prologue

Après avoir sauvé la Terre du milieu et détruit l'anneau sacré de Sauron,Frodon partit vers les terres immortelles avec son oncle Bilbon,Le grans magiciens Gandalf,Galadriel,Elrond et un elf nowere pas rapport vraiment laite.C'est ainsi que tout le monde pleuraient leur départ.Sauf un...Aragorn.Bien sur, Aragorn étai bien trop occupé avec sa blonde et son chateau pour se préoccuper du départ du sauveur de la terre...tssss égoiste.  
  
Chapitre 1

Sur le chemin en bateau Le soleil se couchait sur la rivière et Gandalf avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'accoster pour la nuit pour que tout le monde puissent bien se reposer et cette idée plaisait bien à Frodon car il avait envit de pissé et pissé a bord d'un bateau en la présence d'un elfe c'est comme levé la jupe de la reine d'angleterre devant tout le monde.Alors,dès que le bateau accosta,Frodon bondit a l'eau et n'attendis même pas le canau et naga jusqua la rive pour ensuite aller se cacher derrière un buisson.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ça fais du BIEN(1)de pisser.... Gandalf arriva.

-Voyons mon cher Frodon! Ce n'est pas une attitude à avoir en la présence d'un elfe et d'autant plus que celui là ben...(chuchotte)c'est le roi là pis j't'e l'fais pas dire y s'prend pour le roi aussi aves son aire de paon culbuter!(2)

-Je sais Gandalf et j'en suis totalement désolé MAIS KALISS ÇA FAIS 5 JOURS QUE JE ME RETIENs UN PEU PLUS PIS JE FAISAIS UNE INFLAMMATION DE LA VESSIE!(3)

-Voyons voyons Frodon,ne criez pas! Je vous comprend très bien.

-Mais au fait...et vous Gandalf vous vous retenez toujours?

-Je porte une couche...

-Ahhh je vois....c'est pratique.

-Mouais.

-Bien. Elrond ,Galadriel et l'elfe laid(3 et demi) arrive.

-Mon cher Gandalf,connaisser vous la région?(dis Elerond le paon culbuter)

-non mon seigneur...ceci est une région inhabiter et inconnue d'après moi.

-Umm bien.Fesons un camps.ELFE LAID!YOUHOU ELFE LAID? L'elfe laid arrive en courant mais tribuche dans une branche et se relève mais retribuche sur Elrond et le fais tomber...

-opppss désolé mon roi je je je je je je je...

-QUOI JE?

-je sais pas comment attacher mes soulier...sa fait que mes lacet sont détacher pis sa fait que je tribuche

-Jai vu cela...Bon maintenant tu vas préparer ma tante....et comme galadriel n'en a pas elle peut....partager la mienne.(remarque...un sourir s'affiche a ses babine)

-Non sa va!(dis galadriel dégouter)jmen vo aller dormir dans le bateau moi! -comme vous le vouler.  
  
Une fois le camp terminer tous ce couchèrent et se reposèrent.

-zzzzzzz

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

-RonFLiBIutFGHjhlkHNBBKJH(4)  
  
Le jours ce lève enfin et nos héro son près pour retourner sur la mer, mais avnt de partir,Frodon prend bien soin d'aller faire ces petits besoins...  
  
-Bon et bien moi avant de monter m'en vo me tiré une pisse VU QUE SA CHOQUE MONSIEUR LA ROYAUTÉ ROYALE A BORD DU BATEAUE(5)(dis frodon en regardant droit vers Elrond.

-Mais quoi,c'est très impudique un homme qui urine.(dis Elrond)

-Je suis pas un hOMmE jE sUiS uN HOBBIT JOUFFLU!!!(6)

-OKAY DEBORD TU PEU PISSER A BORD DU BATEAU MAIS PAS DANS MA BÉCOSSE ROYALE!

-cool...merci Elrondchou!(dis frodon en envoyant un petit baiser sarcastique a Elrond sa majester paon culbuter)  
  
puis il partirent ...mais alors qu'ils quitterent l'accostement ils se rendirent conte qu'ils avaient oublier de quoi...  
  
-Gandalf,n,aurions tu pas oublier quelque chose?(dis elrond)

-Ummm je ne sais pas.... (une petite voix au loin se fait entendre)

-YOUUUUOUUU JE SUIS LA NE M'OUBLIER PAS SIL VOUS PLAIT!!(dis la petite voix)

-OH mais c'est mon fidèle elfe laid!retournons le chercher(dis elrond)  
  
Donc il retournèrent le chercher. 20 jours plus tard,ils arrivèrent a la terre immortelles.  
  
-AHHHHH sa fais dont du bien de revenir sur la terre ferme!(dis frodon)

-Vous avez bien raison mon jeune HOBBIT JOUFFLU(dis Elrond)

-Mais mais que cest que cest que sa???(dis l'elfe laid en mettant la main sur son frond comme un indien pouir regarder a cause que le soleil l'aveuglais)

-Je crois que c'est....le chateau des immortels.(dis Gandalf)

-Fuck c'est ben grand!(dis frodon)

-Mouais asser...Mais mon codos a miami est plus chic par contre(dis galadriel)

-C'est ou sa miami?(dis frodon)

-heuh désolé j'ai perdue le fil de mon personnage....(dis galadriel)  
  
Ils s'avancèrent tous et entrèrent dans le chateaux des immortels là ou logeait des milliers de papy qui jouait aux cartes ou aux domino.  
  
-Je croyais que que c'étais la terre des immortels...ils ont tous l'air des sur le bord de la mort eux autres...j'veux m'en aller(dis frodon avec une face de bébé(non pas dans le sence de ''oh le beau ti bébé ye dont ben cute''mais plutot dans le sence de ''arrete de faire le bébé la ouin ouin OUANN''(voyer le genre)))

-Voyons frodon,je vais vous expliquer...Tous c'est papy la sont arriver aux terres immortelles déjà en papy...SA FAIS AU DESSUS DE 175 ANS QUE CE SONT DES PAPY!!!(dis gandalf)

-Bon d'accord,je vais chercehr bilbon il est rester a la cale!

-Quoi vous avez laisser moisire votre vieille oncle dans la cale dégeu de se bateau ?

-Ben la y em gossait avec c'est ''steuplait frodon nourris moi jai dla misere'' et c'est ''steu plait frodon déshabille moi j'ai dla misere'' faque tant qua se qu'il aille de la misere moi jlui en ai donner...

Gandalf tout inquiet courru a la cale du bateau...et découvris le vieux bilbon moisi et manger par les rats elfiques(7) C'est ainsi que Gandalf,Frodon,Elrond,L'elfe laid et tout les papy firent un enterrement digne de se nom a Bilbon Sacquet...Non en fait j'exagère...l'enterrement dura exactement 3minutes et 21 seconde et on le laissas se faire bouffer par les pigeons elfiques(8).  
  
Chapitre 2 pendant se temps

Pendant ce temps a la terre du milieu,le mal se préparait...sans que personne s'en appercoive,le mordor reprit vie en c'est terre et touts les orcs qui s'étaient caché comme des fifs dans le bois sont revenue reconstruire la tour de sauron et la ,sauron yé revenu sauf que la c'étais pas un oeil qui apparaissait en haut de la tour mais un pied qui avait un ongle incarné.(9)Les orcs se reproduisirent et comme la durée de grossesses d'une femmelle orcs est de 2 heures y'on réussis à fabriquer des miliers de bébés orcs toutes laites et un orcs sa prends juste 3 heurs avant de devenir adultes alors imaginer....méchante armée!! Faque les Orcs sont partit pour envahir le rohan.Sa fais que le rohan envoyas des signeaux d'alarme au gondor pis la Aragorn y'avais tellemet peur que yé partis en cavalant le plus vite possible en laissant toute seule Arwen...  
  
-EYE GROS NIESEUX TU VAS PAS ME LAISSER TOUTES SEULE ICITE???(dis arwen)

-Je suis désolé ma douce mais je dois aller aus terres immortelles le plus vite possible,je vais donc chercher Legolas!!(dis aragorn)

-GROS IMCOMPÉTANT JVEUX PU TE REVOIRE REVENIR!!!

-Heuh c'est parce que scuse moé la mais c'est juste que c'est mon CHATEAUX!

-ouin c'est vrai...bon ben jte quitte....  
  
Mais Aragorn n'était pas trsite car il s'avait qu'il pouvait toujours conté sur son très cher ami Légolas! Ah et heuh au fait Légolas a déménager..il n'ahbite plus la Foret noir mais y c'est partit un camping sur le bord d'un lac pres de la conté des Hobbits parce que parait que c'est ben populaire le camping chez les hobbits..faque la Aragorn est obliger d'aller a la conté et traversé le rohan pis la y'avais peur en chien faque comme y voulais pas se faire voir par les orcs,il c'est creusé un tunnel dans la terre jusqu'à la conté!En plus y'avait po de pelle...y'avais juste une cuiller mais yé tellement vaillant lui tsé.  
  
Bon faque la il arrive sur le chemin qui mène au camping de Légolas...puis il voit un pannaux Vert ou c'est écris ''Camping LégolasLand 3 kilomètres ou 250 pied d'hommes,ou 1200 pied de hobbits ou 250 pieds d'elfes(10)'' Donc,Aragron comptas c'est pas jusqu'a ce qu'Il arrive a Légolaslans. IL entra et partit cogné a la porte ou c'étais marquer''manager''.  
  
-Toc toc toc (dis le bruit du point fracassant 3 fois la porte)

-ENTRÉÉ!!(dis Légolas) Aragorn entras.

-Bonjour Légolas!

-ARAGORN !!!!!VIEUX FRÈRE!! Legolas s'avance en courrante et saute de joix dans les bras de Aragorn.

-Comme tu m'a manquer(une larme coule sur la joue de légolas)

Aragorn partis a pleurer et s'effrondra dans les bras de legolas comme un gros bébé tandis que legolas ne savait pas comment réagir.

-ARWEN M'A LARGUÉÉÉ OUINN OUINNN OUINNN!!(dis aragorn avec des grosse larmes de crocodiles dans les yeux.

-Voyons voyons mon jeunes ami!Ne pleure pas comme sa !Tu lcé ben que stune grosse vache elle sybole jte l'avais dit l'autre jours...

-je sais mais...mais.....je l'aime(11)

-Tu as parcouru tout ce chemin pour venir me dire sa??

-Non je suis venu te demander de venir me montrer le chemin pour aller au terres immortelles pour aller chercher frodon et sa gang pour sauver la terre du milieu car les orcs sont revenue et on fais revivre le pied de sauron!

-QUOUA?MAIS C,'EST TERRIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NOUS DEVONS Y ALLER AU PLUS SACRANT !VITE!!  
  
Et puis Aragorn et Légolas se construisirent une arche de legolas et aragorn et non une arche de noé lala et ils partirent vers les terres immortelles.(12)

Notes-(1)le mot BIEN doit être lu en pensant que quand il le cris sa résonne,comme avec de l'écho  
(2)paon culbuter—Gros frais qui fais son frais pis que a cause qui fais son frais y fais chier (elrond)  
(3)C'est sur qu'il dois avoir une vessie en acier parce que apres 24 heures ils ferais déjà une inflamation de la vessie et la y dis que sa fais 5 jours!  
(3 et demi)Tsé lo à la fin du Retour du roi, quand Frodon arrive près de Gandalf, eh bien on voit Galadriel et Elrond pis un autre elfe qui m'a fait rire avec ma soeur....  
(4)ronflements elfiques  
(5)Elrond déteste que des hommes ou des hobbits urine a bord du même bateau que lui!  
(6)hobbit joufflu—a cause que frodon s'ennuie de cette expression là il a deigner s'appeler lui même comme cela!  
(7)Rats elfiques—rats venat directement du royaume des elfes et qui a des oreils plus longues et plus pointu et qui a aussi une tresse dans le pelage!  
(8)pigeons elfiques—pigeons venant directement du royaumes des elfes et ayant des oreils pointu et une tresse dans le plumage  
(9)l'ongle incarné de sauron—Oui oui,sauron a eu quelques difficultuer dans le monde de l'haut dela et en trébuchant din escalier ya casser son ongle qui a malheureusement pousser dans la peau ce qui provoque un ongle incarné!!  
(10)250 pieds d'elfes—revien tout a fait au meme que 250 pied d'hommes puisque les hommes et les elfes on des pied de la même grandeur!  
(11)IL L'AIME !!!Il ya de la passion même si se fics est stupides il y a tout de même une touche d'ardeur et de passion...oops ya une larme sur le coin de mon oeil!  
(12)oué ben la j'avais peur que vous vous mélangier avec l'arche de noé!


	2. il arrivent et ilarrivent encore mais un...

Le retour de Sauron le méchant pas beau partie 2

Ce message s'adresse a tout ceux et celles qui trouvent que j'écris mal pis que je fais des fautes et que sa donne que mes histoire son incompréhensible...VOUS AVEZ RAISONS!C'est pour cela que cette suite à été bienheureusement corrigé par ma tite soeur lolafree!Ciao

En passant,les dernières lignes de mes deux autres chapitres d'avant étaient :  
  
Et puis Aragorn et Legolas se construisirent une arche de Legolas et Aragorn et non une arche de Noé lala et ils partirent vers les Terres Immortelles.  
  
Chapitre 3Ils arrivent  
  
-Cela fait déja 5 jours que nous navigons de jours nous restent-ils?J'ai vraiment envis de pisser....(dis Aragorn avec les yeux jaunes parce que n'oublions pas que Legolas est un elfe donc Aragorn ne dois pas pisser en sa présence sur le bateau)

-Pourquoi a tu si envis??Tu peux aller à la toillette nous ne sommes pas sur un beateau mais sur une arche...une arche ce n'est pas comme un bateau..cela ne m'insultera pas!

-Vraiment?AH OUAIS SUPER! Aragorn descendit alors à la cale pour aller pisser car la bécosse se trouvais à la cale.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ÇA FAIS DU BIEN(il faut encore imaginer le mots bien comme en écho)(dis aragorn)

C'est alors que par une envie soudaine,Legolas se jetta dans l'eau.

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS PAUVRE IMBÉCILE TU N'EST PAS SENCÉ SAUTER À L'EAU,CE N'EST PAS DANS LE SCRIPT ÇA!(dit la voix palpitante nowhere et grave qui sortait de nul part)

-Quoi mais quelle est cette voix???D'où vien-t-elle?(dis Legolas tout humide)

Et comme par magie une lueur apparue au dessus de lui et le remonta sur le bateau.

-EYE LÀ J'AIMERAIS ÇA QUE TU SUIVES LE TEXTE OK?( dit la voix palpitante nowhere et grave qui sortait de nul part)

-Mais quel texte?Mais qui a dis Ça?Qui êtes-vous voix palpitante nowhere et grave qui sort de nul part?(dis Lego)

-Je suis le narrateur et aussi l'auteur...Je suis comme une voix qui sort de n'importe où et qui se mannifeste quand tu fais le con! (dit la voix palpitante nowhere et grave qui sortait de nul part) -Ah mais alors je ne fais que jouer un jeu depuis le début,je ne suis qu'un personnage..je ne suis rien..je je..(fit Lego en se mettant a pleurer comme un gros bébé)

-JE N'AI PLUS AUCUN SENS À MA VIE!mouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!! (fit Legolas toujours en pleurant comme un bébé)

-VOYONS VOYONS!Ne pleure pas comme ça..dans la vrai vie tu t'appeles Orlando Bloom! (dit la voix palpitante nowhere et grave qui sortais de nul part)

-Ah oui(imaginez ses yeux qui brillent)Et.....Est-ce que je suis riche???

-Bien sûr sauf pas autant que Arnold Shwarzenneger!(dit la voix palpitante nowhere et grave qui sortait de nul part)

-Qui est-ce?

-C'est....heuh un type qui à un jour décidé de jouer dans un film de robots...

-Ah bon(Legola)

-Et oui!Et c'est moi!!(dis Arnold)

-Mais mais...Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous à bord de mon arche ?(dis légolas)

-EYE TOÉ JE T'AI JAMAIS DONNER DE RÔLE DANS MON HISTOIRE VO T'EN DONT JOUER LES MONSIEUR MUSCLES AILLEUR!!( dit la voix palpitante nowhere et grave qui sortait de nul part)

-Snif...Snif..bon d'accord(fit Arnold en se retournant...une larme s'affichait sur sa joue)

POUF

et Arnold disparue!

-Maitenant Legolas tu dois garder cette conversation secrette et ne t'en fais pas...pour l'instant,ton rôle est de sauver la Terre du Milieu.( dit la voix palpitante nowhere et grave qui sortait de nul part)

-Bien je garderai ce secret ...(dis Legolas)

Aragorn remonte de la cale après avoir passer pratiquement 23 minutes aux bécosses!

-J'ai manqué quelque chose?(dis Aragorn en rattachant sa ceinture)

-Non non non non non...Hihihihihi..(fit Legolas avec un sourire menteur!)

-Ah bon et bien moi je vais faire une sieste!!Bonne nuit(dit Aragorn en baillant)

-Bonne nuit...

Puis finalement...22 jours plus tard...ils arrivèrent à destination,sur les Terres Immortelles.  
  
-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CEST QUE ÇA?(dis Aragorn)

-C'est le Château des Immortels....en fait,c'est un château avec des milliers de papys !

-Ah bon...allons-y!

Ils entrèrent dans le château. Un vieil homme les attendait...

-Que faites-vous ici ...vous n'avez pas été appelé pour venir ici?(dit le vieux monsieur(remarque :il faut imaginer le vieux monsieur tout recroqueviller sur lui-même pis que il a de la misère et qu'on dirait qu'il va mourrir,mais inquietez-vous pas il ne va pas mourrir!)

-Heuh nous venons chercher nos amis car la Terre du Milieu en a encore de besoin(dit Lego)

-AHH okay..qui sont vos amis?(dit le vieux monsieur)

-Un hobbit joufflu,un magicien et 2 elfes.(dit Aragorn)

-Da'ccord je vais les appeler.(dit le vieux monsieur)

-HOBBIT JOUFFLU,HOBBIT JOUFFLUUUUUUUUUUU!AMÈNE TOI AVEC TES COPAINS TA D'LA VISITE! Frodon entendit le vieux monsieur qui criait de peine et de misère et partit chercher les autres.Ils partirent donc rejoindre Lego et Ara.

-Aragorn..Legolas?Mais que faites-vous ici?(dit Gandalf)

-Les orcs ont envahis le Rohan et se dirigent vers le Gondor!Il faut que vous veniez!(dis Lego)

-QUOI MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOUS MOI JE NE RETOURNE PLUS JAMAIS DANS CETTE DE DE D'ENDROIT!(dit Frodon d'un air méprisant et frustré et c'est ça)

-Voyons Frodon,vous êtes un héro vous devez nous aider à sauver une nouvelle fois la Terre du Milieu!(dit Aragorn) Gandalf approuvait.

-C'est vrai quoi...vous êtes l'élu!(dit Gandalf)

-L'ÉLU DE TON CUL OUAIS!J'AI PAS ENVIE DE FRÔLER LA MORT UNE MILLIÈME FOIS MOI J'ME CASSE!(dit Frodon encore plus frustré et d'un pas ferme il partit s'enfermer dans l'atelier de peinture pour ensuite faire pleins de barbos sur une feuille blanche)

-??Mais qu'allons-nous faire???(dit Lego tout inquiet)

-Je vais venir avec vous moi et je les éblouirais avec ma lumière lumineuse blanche!(dit Gandalf)

-Ouais et un coup partit tu pourrais leur faire la danse du ventre ça les gênerais sûrement!(dit Aragorn)

-Moi aussi je viens ...je ne sais même pas pourquoi on m'a emmener ici mais je crois que c'est pour servir monsieur Elrond le paonCOMME SI J'AVAIS ENVIE DE SERVIR UN PRÉTENCIEUX À L'INFINI!(dit l'elfe laid)

-Bien nous serons quatres pour vaincre cette armée d'orcs méchants!(dit Gandalf avec un air glorieux)

-QUOIIIIII???TÉ PO SÉRIEUX?C'EST JUSTE QU'IL SONT 10 0000 0000 0000 0000 00000 000000 00000000000 PLUS QUE NOUS!(dis Lego)(ah et heuh désolé mais moi je sais pas comment écrire ce chiffre là mais on s'en FOU!)

-Peut-être que nous devrions appeler les arbres qui parlent!(dit Aragorn)

-Ben moi chui pas sûr que ça leur tenterrais de devenir du p'tit bois d'allumage pour foyer!(dit l'elfe laid)

-Ouin ben anyway...on va faire notre possible!(dit Lego)

-Oui(dit Aragorn)

-UN POUR TOUS ET TOUS POUR UN!!(dit toute la gang en même temps) Puis ils partirent tous pour sauver la Terre du Milieu sur la magnifique arche de Legolas et Aragorn qui devint aussitôt l'arche des 4 guerriers suicidaires... Ils voguèrent alors jusqu'à la Terre du Milieu pendant exactement 648 heures 23 minutes et 48 secondes.  
  
Chapitre 4 Ils arrivent encore mais à un autre endroit!  
  
Arrivés à la Terre du Milieu, ils partirent faire un petit arrêt au camping Legolasland de Legolas!Arrivés, ils demandèrent à tous et toutes les Hobbits s'ils voulaient les aider dans leur quête.  
  
-Mais en quoi est-ce que ça pourrait nous être utile à nous de se faire tuer???(dit un petit hobbit nowhere)

-OUAIS C'EST VRAI ON VEUT PAS SE FAIRE TUER!(dit un autre Hobbit nowhere)

-Écoutez-moi,écoutez-moi!Ceux qui viendront avec nous pour nous aider à sauver la Terre du Milieu aurons un abonnement gratuit et une passe V.I.P pour tous les manèges et ce, pendant 20 ans au camping Legolas!(dit Legolas)

-Nous acceptons!!!!(dis Merry et Pippin en choeur)

-BIEN! Y'EN A TU D'AUTRES?(demanda Legolas)

Une grande majorité accepta et ils accoururent tous pour sauver la Terre du Milieu! Legolas regarda Aragorn.

-Nous devrions peut-être allez voir Arwen et lui demander si elle ne voudrait pas nous prêter quelque uns de ses soldats elfiques!(dit Legolas à Aragorn )

-QUOI MAIS T'ES MALADE..TU L'A DIT TOI-MÊME C'EST JUSTE UNE GROSSE VACHE! ELLE VA NOUS LAISSER MOISIR J'EN SUIS SÛR!(dit Aragorn en criant!)

-Oui je sais mais tu n'as qu'a lui demander en premier et si elle ne veut pas j'irais la convaincre car moi j'ai un très grand pouvoir de persuasion!Tu sais, moi je possède la force!(dit Legolas sûr de lui)

-Bon okay mais si elle me pitche n'importe quel sorte de vase en arrière de la tête, je te poursuis en justice!(dit Aragorn)

Legolas hocha la tête et ils partirent tous(les milliards de hobbits campeurs, Merry et Pippin, Legolas et Gandalf et aussi l'elfe laid...j'allais l'oublier)vers Fondcombe pour essayer de persuader Arwen de leur prêter des soldats!

Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, Aragorn hésita.

-J'y vais?Non, j'y vais pas... j'y vais?Non, j'y vais pas... j'y vais?Non, j'y vais pas...Ah pis merde j'y vais(dit Aragorn) Il entra dans le royaume et un garde l'arrêta.

-QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI?(dit le garde qui avait une très mauvaise dentition dût à un excès de friandises)

-Je viens consulter Arwen!(dit Aragorn pas très sûr de lui)

-Je vous conduis à elle ,veuillez me suivre(dit le garde a la dentition dégeue)

-Bien merci... Alors,le garde conduisit Aragorn à Arwen et une fois devant elle, Arwen devint rouge de rage de voir le visage de son ex petit copain.

-QUOUA!!MAIS KESS QUE TU FOUS ICI ESPÈCE D'ATTARDER ,D'INCOMPÉTANT, DE FIF , DE LAID DE....

-WOW CALME TES NERFS JE VIENS JUSTE TE DEMANDER QUELQUES CHOSE!

-Ah oui?Koi?

-Heuh ben heuh tu sais qu'il y a la guerre...je voulais juste savoir si tu....ben si tu voudrais pas me prêter quelques soldats....ben j'en veux pas beaucoup...juste un demi million....hihi(dit Aragorn appeurer par la déchainée qui était en face de lui)

-Pff tu peux toujours courir!SACRE TON CAMP(Dit Arwen mécontente)

Alors Aragorn repartis,soulagé de n'avoir mangé aucun vases sur le crâne. Arrivé à l'extérieur il regarda Legolas.

-C'est à ton tour mon vieux...bonne chance!(dit Aragorn a Legolas)

-Mouais et bien je ne ressortirais pas avant d'avoir un demi millions d'elfes avec moi!(dit Legolas sûr de lui)

Il entra dans le château et cette fois-si ce n'étais pas l'elfe à la mauvaise dentition qui le conduisit à Arwen mais un elfe qui avait un nez tout rabougrit. Il arriva en face de Arwen

-VA-T'EN!JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE TU FAIS LES COMMISSIONS DE ÇE GROS INCOMPÉTANT LÀ!(cria Arwen avec mépris)

-Mais Arwen steuplaitttttttttt prête nous juste un demi millions d'elfe pis on te fou la paix!(demanda Legolas en lui fesant les beaux yeux)

-J'accepte mais à une condition...tu dois me faire une danse en g-string et avec un casque de kangooroo sur la tête sur une chanson de Britney Spears et tu devras m'en faire une pour chaques elfes manquant a ton retour!

-QUOUA.....heuhh.okay debord..j'accepte.

C'est alors que Legolas ressortit tout fier avec son demi million d'elfe!Il s'avanca vers Aragorn...

-Tu vois...ce n'étais pas si difficile...(dit Legolas)

-Mais....mais comment t'a fais?(dit Aragorn la bouche en bas des genoux toute surpris...)

-heuh je...dison que j'ai joué avec ses sentiments et que je lui ai faite une faveur .....(répondit Legolas)

-QUOUA...j'espère pour toé que c'étais pas une faveur nature...(dit Aragorn vraiment vraiment en colère)

-Non Non..héhé...ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.....(répondit Lego)

C'est alors que le demi-millions d 'elfe,les milliards de campeurs Hobbits, Merry et Pippin, Gandalf,Légolas et Aragorn se dirigèrent vers le Rohan pour stoper tout les méchants Orcs laids!  
  
La suite pour plus tard ...je vous laisse savourer cette stupidités!Svp si vous avez des commentaires..donner moi des reviews!!


	3. il arrivent au Gondor,Arwen la po fine

Le retour de Sauron le méchant pas beau partie 3

DiScLaMer :perso pas a moi..sauf ceux à moi,rien a foutre.reviews please.(oh et merci à ma soeur qui corrige mes multiples fautes d'orthorgraphe!)

MoonHeart : de riennnn(est étendue par-terre, la sueur ruisselant sur son visage pis on la voit dire des choses incompréhensible....les mêmes choses que les profs de français) si le ''c'' est entre

Chapitre 5 Ils sont arrivée au Rohan...oui oui

Une fois arrivés au Rohan, ils s'apperçurent qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard!Tout était détruit et les cadavres qui tapissaient le sol était des hommes....y'avait même pas un foutu orc...oh si il y en avais bien un mais lui il c'était pas faite descendre par un soldat!Non,alors qu'il courait pour se faire un homme,il a trébuché dans un minuscule caillou pour ensuite se tordre la cheville qui lui faisait très mal et à cause que sa cheville lui faisait mal il avait du mal a marcher et en courant il s'est foulé l'autre cheville et est tombé en pleine face sur une grosse roche et il est mort en s'étant fracassé le crâne.Aragorn...terrifier regarda Legolas.

-Dis-moi Lego...tu penses qu'on a une chance de vaincre ces monstres?(demanda Aragornouchou)

-Bien....heuh....tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense?(répondit Legolas d'un air désolé)

-Heuh non laisse faire mo m'arranger avec mes troubles...(dit Aragorn)

Puis,alors qu'ils marchaient en fouillant les décombres pour voir s'il n'avait pas quelqu'un en vie,ils entendirent une voix....oui oui,une voix...c'était une voix plutot pleurnicharde.

-OUINNN AU SECOURRRRRREEEE!!!OUIN OUIN!(dit la voix pleurnicharde)

-Mais heuh tu as entendue?(demanda Aragorn a Legolas)

-BIEN SÛR QUE J'AI ENTENDU...J'AI DES GRANDES OREILLES !J'ENTEND TOUT!(répondit Legolas)

-QUI EST LÀ?(demanda Gandalf en geulant)

-Moi moi moi..je suis pris au piège entre ces deux murs de brique qui ont tombés sur moi!(répondit la voix pleurnicharde qui venait d'en dessous des deux murs de briques écrapoutillés.)

Alors,tout le monde partirent soulever le tas de briques .Une fois soulevé, ils virent qui se cachait en dessous.

-EOMER!(s'écria Legolas et Aragornouchou)

-Heuh oui heuh..bonjour....(répondit-il)

-Meu quel tapette!J'gage que tu t'étais caché là pis que s'en faire exprès y'en a un qui a garocher un caillou pis sa c'est fouerré sur toé!!!(dis Merry)

-NON C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI ....ÈSPECE DE PETIT HOBBIT JOUFFLU LAID!(répondit Eomer)

Aragorn le regardait et dans sa tête il pensait que c'était vrai ce que Merry disait!

-Heuh je crois que Merry a raison...t'es tout mouillé!D'après moi t'as fais pipi dans ta culotte....(répondit Arachou en le regardant d'un air dégouté)

Eomer partit donc a pleurer!

-OUINNNNNN !!!!!MAIS C'EST PAS MA FAUTE ILS ME FAISAIENT PEURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!(répondit-il en pleurant comme un bébé)

-Bon ben heuh on est désolé Eomer mais nous on veut t'avoir avec nous té trop fif!(dit Legolas)

Remarque :y'a un hobbit qui part en courant tout de suite quand Legolas dis ça!Je sais pas moi il devait être fif lui aussi....

Alors,ils partirent donc tous en vitesse vers le Gondor!Arrivés là-bas ils étaient bien content car les orcs venaient d'arriver.

-Dites-moi Legolas...croyez-vous que je devrais les inviter a prendre le thé chez moi ou ....(dit Aragorn)

-T'es pas sérieux?NON MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI..ILS SONT EN TRAIN DE MASSACRER TON PEUPLE!(cria Legolas)

-Meuh.....c'est plus mon peuple j'ai dis à Arwen que je lui donnais...

-QUOI T'AS DONNÉ TON PEUPLE????MAIS COMMENT ...C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ...(cria de nouveau Legolas)

POUF(petite musique débile d'ascensseur qui apparait du ciel)

-S'IL VOUS PLAÎT CESSER DE CRIER J'AIMERAIS ME REPOSER!(dit la personne qui apparu comme par magie en arrière de Legolas sur son cheval)

-Mais mais qui êtes-vous?ET QUE FAITES VOUS ASSISE SUR MON CHEVAL??(demanda Legolas en criant...s'ta croire qu'il aura plus de cordes vocales)

-Qui je suis?Mais voyon Lego..toi pis moi on se connais très bien..tu te souviens la lumière qui t'as sortit de l'eau quand t'as faites le con?(chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille de Lego)

-Ahh bon je..mais pourquoi vous êtes là?(demanda Legolas toujours en chuchotant)

-Je suis simplement venu voir de plus près car j'ai envis de me mêler de mes affaires!Mais il faut pas le dire aux autres que je suis le boss(rerépondit la fille là qui chuchotte que dans le fond c'est moi...ouéééé)

-Okay debord ça va être un autre secret(rerérerépondit Lego en chuchotant)

Aragorn les regardait..puis il tourna la tête et voyait le Gondor se faire détruire,puis il retourna la tête vers Legolas et la personne mystérieuse ..Il voyait bien qu'ils se faisaient des chuchoteries et cela l'énervait.

-BON DIEU DE MERDE ALLEZ-VOUS CESSER DE VOUS NIKEZ? ET SI ON ALLAIT SE BATTRE À LA PLACE??ALLO????(cria Aragorn)

-Heuh désolé je te présente..heuh...Reyny...heuh oui c'est sa Reyny(Legolas envoya alors un clin d'oeil à ''Reyny'')

-Pfff.moais c'est ça ...Reyny...j'suis heuh...une sorcière....(répondit Reyny d'un air découragé de s'appeler Reyny...c'est vraiment laid comme nom messemble que j'aurais préféré autre chose)

Note à moi même...peut-être devrait-t-on appeler Legolas manche de pêle....

-Ah heuh...vous êtes copains alors?(demanda Aragorn)

-Oui(dit Lego)

-Non(dit Reyny)

Ils se regardairent...

-Ben heuh oui on est amis...heuh et si on les tuais tous ces méchants Orcs????(dit Reyny)

-OUI EN AVANT TOUTES!!!(cria Aragorn)

Alors ils partirent se batte...je ne sais pas mais j'ai toujours trouver ça assez complexe de décrire une grosse bataillle...disons qu'elle est plus impressionnante que celles dans les derniers films là tsé!

Imaginez la prochaine voix comme un annonceur de catch!

ET VOILA UN MERVEILLEUX CROCHET DU DROIT DE LA PART DE ARAGORN...OH MAIS C'EST QU'IL EST EN FORME ...OH OH MAIS QUE VOIS-JE...MAIS C'EST LEGOLAS...IL PREND UNE FLÈCHE..IL VISE.......(moment de silence)....VA-T-IL RÉUSSIR??OUIIIIII MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS LEGOLAS A REUSSIS UN MAGNIFIQUE TIR À L'ARC DIRECTE ENTRE LES 2 YEUX DE CE MÉCHANT ORC!!! ET VOILÀ GANDALF QUI S'ÉLANCE AVEC SON SUPER BÂTON GOSSÉ DANS LE BOIS!!JE SAIS PAS COMMENT IL A FAIT MAIS IL L'A COMME ÉCLAIRER ET ÇA LA TUÉ AU MOIN DIX ORCS AUTOUR DE LUI! JE VOIS QUELQUE CHOSE PLUS LOIN LÀ- BAS!MAIS OUI...C'EST NOTRE TRÈS CHER ELFE LAID QUI SAUTE ET BONDIT SUR LES ORCS...VOILÀ QU'IL LEURS CASSE LE COU!!MAGNIFICO!!ET VOILÀ QUE TOUS LES HOBBITS SE METTENT EN POSITION FESSES EN L'AIR!ILS ONT TUÉ AU MOIN 100 ORCS..WOOW(en passant,la position fesses en l'air ne peu être conçue que par 1000 Hobbits tous cordés les uns à côtés des autres,ils baisse leur pantalon et ils vont péter sur leurs adversaires!!)

VOILÀ LES ELFES...OUI MES AMIS JE VOIS L'ARMÉE ELFIQUE DONNER UNE RACLER À TOUT CES MÉCHANTS ORCS ET ILS SONT DOUÉS!!!ET LA OHHH MAIS QUE VOIS-JE ...MAIS QUE FAIT-IL?IL SE DIRIGE VERS MOI...MAIS HEUH NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..................

Remarque.....Aragorn était tellement écoeuré d'entendre la voix de l'annonceur de catch qu'il s'est avancé et lui a coller une boulette en plein frond..il l'a ensuite cassé en deux et l'a assomé et là il a creuser un trou dans lequel il l'a enterré.

-Merci Aragorn...si tu y allais pas c'tais moi qui y allait!(lança Reyny à Aragorn)

-Ouaissss!!!!

Et c'est alors qu'ils se battèrent tous et que les orcs pleuraient...oui oui...ça fait mal se faire tuer!

Une fois la bataille terminée(c'est les gentil qui ont gagné!!OUI OUI)Aragorn organisa un gigantesque banquet!Tous s'affèrais...Aragorn discutait avec l'elfe laid...en fait,ils s'amusaient tous les deux à parler contre Elrond...Aragorn lui,disait qu'a chaque fois qu'il allait manger chez lui quand il était avec Arwen, Elrond le forçait à mettre des fausses oreilles en plastique grandeur oreilles d'elfes. Legolas lui,comptait le nombre d'elfes qu'il restait pour s'assurer qu'il n'en manquait pas trop!

-MERDE!!!Y'A PAS UN DEMI MILLIONS D'ELFE!IL M'EN MANQUE 20!!JE VAIS ÊTRE OBLIGER DE FAIRE 20 DANSES .....NONNNN!(cria-t-il)

Merry et Pippin,eux,s'amusèrent a s'empiffrer de nourriture....Les campeurs Hobbits eux,mangaient en se racontant tout se qu'ils allaient faire en revenant au camping,et Reyny elle,regardait si tout se passait comme elle le voulait...en fait,rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait car elle elle avait l'intention de faire gagner les orcs mais y'en a eu un qui l'a assomée quand elle se battait et elle n'a pas pu controler la guerre.Et Gandalf lui faisait de l'oeil à Reyny parce que c'était une magicienne comme lui....

-Merde il va pas arrêter de me regarder le papy?...Il me dégoute..il a au moin 100 ans de plus que moi...(dit Reyny à voix basse)

Et puis c'était la joie....puis,la porte du château s'ouvrit et une ombre s'affichait!Elle inspirait la peur!

Chapitre 6 ARWEN PAS FINE

Une ombre s'affichait!Elle inspirait la peur!Aragorn ce leva!

-QUI OSE DÉRANGER LE BANQUET DE PAIX ?QUI OSE SE PRÉSENTER ICI EN TANT QUE OMBRE ET NON EN TANT QUE PERSONNE RESPECTABLE?(cria Aragorn)

-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!(dit l'ombre)

Un vent de frayeur s'affichait sur le visage d'Aragorn.

-Il me semble connaitre cette voix(dit Legolas d'un air perplexe)

-OUI...TU CONNAIS CETTE VOIX!!(dit l'ombre)

-Ouiiiii Legolas ..nous connaissons tout deux. Cette voix......C'EST ARWEN!VITE FUYONS ALLONS-NOUS CACHER !PANIQUE!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(cria aragorn en criant et en hurlant et puis en courant dans tous les sens pour ensuite aller se cacher en boule en dessous d'une table!)

-Aragorn...pauvre imbécile..me prends-tu pour une idiote...??(dit alors Arwen.)

Arwen s'avanca et releva la nape de la table en dessous de laquelle était caché Aragorn...Elle le découvrit en sueur les larmes aux yeux...

-COUP DONT!CHU TU PLUS EFFRAYANTE QU'UN ORC????(demanda Arwen à Aragorn)

-Non mais tu cognes plus fort!(répondit Arachouchou)

Arwen releva Aragorn et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille...Puis ils sortèrent de la pièce mais juste avant de quitter la salle, Arwen regarda Legolas...

-TOI!tu me dois 20 danses!(dit Arwen en riant et elle sortit de la salle)

Legolas les regardait partir.

-Et merde ça fais chier ça!J'espère au moin qu'elle ne vas pas se le faire parce que sinon il va redevenir accro!(dit Legolas)

-Heuh désolé mon vieux mais oui elle va se le faire et oui il va redevenir accro...j'suis désolé mais c'est plus drôle comme ça!(dis Reyny)

-Eh mais c'est toi qui contrôle les faits et gestes quand tu es en haut...alors ça veut dire que...... QUE C'EST TOI QUI M'A FAIT DANSER EN G-STRING AVEC UN CASQUE DE KANGOOROO SUR UNE TOUNE DE BRITNEY SPEARS!!!!(cria Legolas frustré...)

Mais il se rendit alors compte qu'il venait de s'humilier et je ne pouvais rien dire car j'avais prévu ça et j'avais prévu que je ne dirais rien mais c'était vâchement drôle le voir se dénoncer qu'il faisait des danses érotiques à Arwen en échange d'un demi millions d'elfe....en plus tout le monde riait!

-Moi j'aimerais bien le voir en g-string!(dit Merry à Pippin)

-He ho Merry,je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas manifester ton homosexualité en ma présence ça me fais honte(dit Pippin)

-hooo désolé...

Pendant ce temps, Arwen enmmenait aragorn dans une piece vide.ET ET ET ...Qu'est ce qu'elle fait?Elle se le fait ....hé oui...Tout de suite après la p'tite demi-heure de sport chambrale intense,elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et s'allume une cigarette.

-Ahhhh ça fait du bien...je parle de la cigarette..pas de toi...(dit Arwen)

Aragorn la regarde les yeux bien grand comme s'il n'était pas capable de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire.

-Heuh et qu'est-ce que ça voulais dire ça ?(demanda-il)

-Ça...ça veut dire que j'tais en manque de cul...

-Dis-moi arwen...est-ce que tu prends toujours tes pillules?

-Heuhhh non...ça fais 2 ans que je l'ai prends plus!

-AH AH!je le savais...c'est pour ça..tu es une vache seulement quand tu prends pas ta morphine!

-Quoi?non c'est faux

-Mais oui c'est vrai je te mets au défi de recommencer.

-Défi relever..je commence maintenant

Arwen sortit alors une petite pillule de sa sacoche(hé oui Arwen a une sacoche)Et l'ingèra....

Deux secondes plus tard elle se mit à pleurer....

-Ohhh mon amour pardonne-moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit ahhhhhh....

-heuh ça va!

Aragorn étais fier de lui...oui bah c'est ça...dans le fond si dans le film et dans les bouquins Arwen a l'air d'un ange c'est parce qu'elle est sous morphine et que on le dit pas mais quand elle n'est pas la dessus...c'est le diable en personne.

Deux jours plus tard,tout le monde repartirent vers le Mordor pour vaincre Sauron l'ongle incarné!

Que va-t-il se passer?

Qui gagnera?

Qui restera?

Qui,quand,quoi,commen?où?

On va voir ça dans le prochain épisode de l'idotiotie suprême!


End file.
